russelfandomcom-20200213-history
My wonder ward Diane Querrer
By: Mr. Fu Updated February 8, 2018, 4:05 PM Diane with her anchor Erwin Tulfo (photo: Erwin Tulfo and Diane Querrer) PTV news anchor Diane Querrer started out as a radio jock. We worked together for a radio station several years ago. I was a senior DJ and station manager and she was one of my junior jocks. (Lumalabas na naman pagka-lola ko!) I remember Diane as a promising on-air personality. I gave her the air name Kaycee and her radio partner Pyolo. It was good start for them but it just wasn’t meant to be. (Well, ’di rin sila nagkatuluyan in real life dahil may boyfriend ’yung partner niya!) Diane Querrer “Leap of faith ’yung pagiging DJ ko noon kasi auditor talaga ako sa isang firm. Naalala ko pa nu’ng na-meet kita, Mr. Fu, sa isang event at kinuha (mo ako) para sa isang radio station. Thankful din ako kay Sir Joee Guilas na naging mentor ko noon. (Ang) dami kong natutunan,” Diane said. She later pursued her dream of becoming a beauty queen. She won Miss Philippines Earth Air in 2014. Her pageant experience opened more doors for her and fulfilled another dream, to be a news anchor. (Na-try ko ’yung sa news, ’yung sa pageant ’yung pinag-iisipan ko pa!) “Nag-audition ako noon sa PTV as newscaster kasi po nag-invite si Ate Catherine Vital – Miss Philippines Earth winner din siya – na mag-try kasi kailangan niyang mag-leave. ’Di ako agad natanggap pero natanggap ako as TV host. Habang tumatagal naga-apply na’ko mag-reporter hanggang naging news anchor,“ Diane shared. Diane currently hosts PTV’s daily morning show Bagong Pilipinas (Monday to Friday, 7 to 8 a.m.) and the weekend programs ASEAN Spotlight TV (Saturdays, 9:30 to 10 p.m.) and Damayan Ngayon (Fridays, 2 to 3 p.m.). She is Erwin Tulfo’s co-anchor on the network’s nightly primetime newscast Ulat Bayan (Monday to Friday, 6:30 to 7:30 p.m.). (’Wag mo ako isumbong kay Tulfo, ha!) “Napakabait ni Sir Erwin sa mga ka-trabaho. Napaka-professional din. He guides us, mapa-on cam o off cam ka man, kung paano mai-improve ’yung newscast. Sobrang grateful na nakatrabaho ko siya ngayon. Hinahangaan ko rin sya sa kanyang public service,” Diane said. She handles all situations with proper media ethics and professionalism. (Mabuhay ang mga tunay na propesyunal!) “Criticisms are always welcome. Nandyan ’yan para mag-improve ang services ng kahit ano mang network o organisasyon. Ang tagline nga namin: Para sa Bayan. So, ang taumbayan ang pwedeng-pwedeng mag-suggest o iparating sa’min ang gusto nilang iparating upang mapabuti ang aming serbisyo. We take criticism positively.” The UST BS Accountancy and UP BA Broadcast Communication graduate hopes to have a one-on-one interview with President Rodrigo Duterte in the future. (Ay, ako kahit kay Juan Rodrigo na lang muna!) “I look forward for a much better version of myself as a news anchor, host and reporter. Sana makapag-produce din ako ng sarili kong programs at makapag-mentor ng mga students na gustong pumasok sa industrya,” Diane said. (Ay, ako nag-mentor din, pero ’di ko pinapasok. Pinalabas ko! Push!) (MR.FU hosts on 91.5 Win Radio, 9 a.m.-12 n.n., Mondays to Fridays and 9 p.m. – 12 a.m. Saturdays. Twitter/IG: @mrfu_mayganon. FB: Mr.FU the Star DJ. Youtube: WTFu. For MR.FU’s artworks visit IG: @republic.art and FB: Republic Art Gallery) 'Diane Querrer (PTV)' :Full Name: Diane Carmela Querrer :Birthday: January 2, 1989 :Occupation: News anchor, reporter, TV host :Miss Philippines-Earth Air 2014 :Former: :UAAP Courtside Reporter Season 70-71 :Biography: :Finished BA Broadcast Communication in UP Diliman :Finished BS Accountancy in UST :Passed CPA Board Exam last May 2010 :Television :CONSTEL English (2015-2016) - high school teacher (high school classroom) :Good Morning Boss (2016) - host :Good Morning Pilipinas (2016-2017) - host :ASEAN Spotlight TV (2016-present) - host :PTV News (Sunday Edition) (2017) - anchor :Bagong Pilipinas (2017-present) - host :Ulat Bayan (2017-present) - news anchor